


REVENGE

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Slender Man Thinks That The Avengers Are Cute [2]
Category: Slender: The Eight Pages, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Other, Rape, Survival Horror, Thriller, Triggers, Warnings May Change, sequel to Lost In Slender Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Slender Man REALLY dead? </p><p>What does Slender's brand on Tony REALLY mean?</p><p>Whatever happened to Thanos?</p><p>Find out in, REVENGE!</p><p>(Sequel to Lost In Slender Woods)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this story got so many great comments and kudos, I've decided to make a sequel and end you all's suffering! So get ready for a wild ride of creepiness, shaky romance, and revenge!
> 
> P.S. This is no stand alone fic and to really understand everything, please read the first; Lost In The Slender Woods.

It had been three years after the 'Slender Woods' incident, and boy did a lot of shit happen! 

Alrighty, first off, Stevie boy found his long lost war buddy! Although he was trying to kill him and we had to search for him for over a year after Steve got through to him. But all is well! Well, except for the part where Bucky keeps on looking at my man with that depressing longing in his gaze. He mostly keeps to himself, but Steve gets him to do group activities once in a while and he helps out with the battles. Tony's still trying to persuade the Winter Soldier to allow him to make him a new arm. The one he's get it fine and all, but Tony could make it so much better! 

Other than that, everything has been normal for the most part. And for the most part, he means that the occasional ache that the brand on his tongue give him is creepy and annoying as hell! Stupid pale, lanky monsters with superiority complexes. 

 

///

 

A wretched noise could be heard throughout the barren base that the Titan Lord called home. 

It was the sound of bloodcurdling screams and broken whispers. 

Thanos, still wounded from the Jotun's surprise attack, jumped and whipped around just in tome to see a wretched half-dead thing crawl into view. 

His tentacles were unevenly lobbed off and some were dragging on the ground, leaving a black, poisonous trail of pus and blood. His usually pristine suit was torn and ripped in several places and dirtied. His broken maw was wide open and hanging at an odd angle, leaving blood and cobwebs to ooze out and dribble down the side of his neck. His abnormally long limbs were bent at sickening angles. Slender Man was even more terrifying than ever before... 

Thanos stood up slowly, "My absent assassin! You were gone awhile! I had almost let myself think that you were vanquished!" 

Slender just keeps on creeping closer. 

Thanos nervously takes a step back. "I know, I know. You're much too powerful for that, so- AHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Slender had had enough and lunged, screaming out a promise, " _ **I'M BACK!!!**_ "


	2. Cover Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this isn't mine, all rights are reserved to valuneird on deviantart who drew this. I just saw this on Google and thought that it best captured what I was trying to convey! http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/039/7/a/slenderman_by_valuneird-d5u95sy.png
> 
> (Go check out their other artwork!)


	3. Are you a sweet dream? (or a terrible nightmare?)

The dark gnarled trees swished in the breeze as Tony looked around.

The sky was blood red and filled with stars. 

And the whole property was closed off with an electrified fence. 

Tony was back in Slenderman's Woods.

The engineer hugged himself and started trudging forward. "What the actual fuck? What am I doing here again!?" 

Stark was just passing the large and twisted tree, the one they had found a page on, before freezing dead in his tracks.

" _ **WHy wWhy TOnyy? WhHy diD yoU YOu You LeAVe me? DiD You nnNnoT liKe tHE PrESent tHaaaT I gaVee yOu???**_ "

Tony whipped around and frantically searched the treeline behind him for the supernatural being, but he saw nothing. 

" _ **cOmE HerRE ComMe hEre ComE HiTheer COMEE HE-EREEE!**_ "

Before Tony could so much as move an inch, impossibly long and broken arms grabbed him and pulled him down down down down-

 

 

///

 

 

Tony woke up with a scream on him lips. 

It took him around five minutes to figure out that Steve was infront of him and shaking him gently, calling his name. 

"-ony! Tony!" Tony blinked and looked at the captain. His hair was mussed to the side and he was wearing Tony's boxers. 

"Tony? Are you all right?" The super soldier was looking down at him in concern.

The engineer shook his head to clear it of the haziness that was still lingering. "Fine! I'm fine! Just, you know, the usual nightmares..."

For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Steve about the nightmare. 

Steve's brows furrowed. "Are you sure? You don't usually-"

Tony pushed him away. "I said I was fine! Alright!?" Steve pulled back with a hurt look on his face.

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm tired and the nightmare shook me up a bit. I'll go and walk it off and then I'll come back."

Steve still looked a bit skeptical, but nodded anyway. It was too early to get into an argument. He turned around and laid back down as Tony got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. As he was shaking the water off of his hands, he felt a sudden throbbing on his biceps. 

Tony winced and pulled up his sleeves- and quickly pulled them down again in horror. 

There, on his biceps, was an abnormally long fingered hand printed bruise on each arm.


	4. Break My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating this chapter I was listening to some FNAF 4 songs. The title of the chapter came from one of them; Break My Mind by DA Games, and The Final Chapter by Typhoon Cinema. They're really good and creepy! Just look for them on Youtube!

After the initial discovery of the bruises, Tony slowly sunk down to the floor and started to hyperventilate. How could that monster reach him through his dreams now!? Sure, he's a supernatural being, but his dreams should be his own! He already has a hard time sleeping because of the nightmares of Afghanistan and the Chitauri attack, then new ones from that fucked up vision that Wanda had shown him when she wasn't on their side yet. 

Well, he does know one thing, no one can know. If they did, then they'll try to help and that would only get them killed. No, he'll endure alone. His best bet would be to distract himself with his workshop and charity galas. 

 

///

 

And that's just what he did. That next Monday Tony, after 87 hours of no sleep filled with the engineer jumping at his own shadow, attended one of the charity galas that Pepper was always trying to get him to go to. 

It was held at an art museum. It was just opening and they were celebrating the little push that Stark Industries gave it to become successful. Of course, they don't tell the public that.

After a few hours of needless socializing (which was mandatory according to Pepper...), Tony escaped to one of the closed off hallways that was barred by a red velvet rope. He ducked under the rope and proceeded down the hallway full of unseen art. What? He's the CEO, he does what he wants. As the genius walked, he admired the different art pieces. 

One of them was a bit creepy though. It was a painting of a clearing that was slightly all to familiar. Tony stopped and leaned in to get a closer look, and severely wished he hadn't. It was almost exactly how he remembered it. Dark blood red sky, and gnarled trees that looked as if they would get up and chase you if you didn't keep an eye on them. There was something else, there, right it the middle of the woods and peeking from behind a tree, was Slenderman. 

Tony lurched backward and whipped his head around looking to see if there was someone nearby, dropping his half empty champagne glass in the process. No one was around. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, but then stopped. Why didn't he hear the champagne glass break? He glanced down and saw nothing. But that was impossible! How could the glass just disappear!? The engineer cautiously looks back toward the painting and feels the blood drain from his face. The painting was no longer of the Slender woods. All that could be seen was Slenderman's face and his gaping maw. The champagne glass was inside of the painting broken into jagged pieces and embedded into various parts of Slenderman's face and some in between his teeth and black tongue, causing black blood and pus to flood the rest of the painting and spill out of it. It dribbled down the wall and pooled on the white marble floors. Tony scrambled back with his hand pressed tightly against his mouth to prevent him from losing the champagne and meager snacks from earlier. 

In his haste, he ran into a statue that he had seen before. It was of a man reaching out to someone. But not anymore. Now, as Tony slowly turned around, the statue was of the dreaded creature too. And instead of reaching out in sorrow, it was frozen in mid leap, clawed hands almost completely around him. Tony screamed in terror as both of the hands slammed down and gripped his shoulders painfully. No matter what he did, he couldn't pry himself loose. The Slenderman statue slowly leaned down, stone creaking and crumbling along the way. There was blood and pus gushing from his slack jaws as well. The statue leaned forward and rubbed his head harshly against Tony's. He could even feel his horrifyingly cold breath creeping past his ear and down his collar and to his back. Tony shivered in disgust and fear. Then in a hauntingly soft voice, he heard Slenderman say something that made his heart stop. " _ **Diid YoU ReEAlllYY Thiiiini ThHinnKK ThaTT YOu YouURr BrAiN RRrrReaLlY BeE BELoNgED TO YUo?**_ " Tony was shaking from head to toe. But before he could even think to reply, he heard Pepper calling from down the hall, back toward the gala. The engineer panicked and looked back to the statue that was holding him captive. But only it wasn't anymore. The statue was of a normal man reaching out again. The picture was back to normal as well. All of the cracks, blood and pus was gone too. The champagne glass shards were still missing. 

Pepper stomped her way down the hallway and started pulling Tony with her back toward the gala. "Tony! I know that you don't like to socialize, but you can only hide away for so many hours! The gala is about to end and you need to meet a few more people before it does." Pepper didn't notice Tony's sharp wince when she pulled the new bruises on his shoulders. What she did notice, however, was something on the side of his face, neck, and shoulder. She scrunched up her nose and took a handkerchief from her small purse and started to wipe at it. "Tony, what the hell? What's this icky black stuff all over you? And is that rug burn on your cheek?" Hearing that Tony flipped. He snatched the handkerchief away from her and started to furiously wipe at the blood and pus that was left. "It's some sort of machine oil right? I don't even know how you even got it in here, but come on! We need to go!" And with that, the red haired woman dragged a badly shaken genius back to the party. Before Tony could follow Pepper and duck under the rope, a breeze came and blew against his face and through his hair. Almost as if it was a hand caressing it. Tony yelped and quickly followed Pepper. Behind them, a ghostly and broken chuckle could be heard.


End file.
